Just One Yesterday
by Ididntstartthefire
Summary: Time to say goodbye...


_Song_

Michael

(Lucifer)

*action*

_I've thought of angels choking on their halos_

Lucifer..baby... *smiles a bit_*_

_Get them drunk on rose water_

Remember that one time we got drunk on Earth?

_See how dirty I can get them pulling out their fragile teeth,_ _and clip their tiny wings_

That was our first time. It was rough, it was dirty, and that was the way we liked it. *holds his hand*\

_Anything you say can and will be held against you_

_So only say my name_

_It will be held against you_

_Anything you say can and will be held against you_

_So only say my name_

I remember the way you called out my name. I can still hear the echo. *looks away*

_If heaven's grief brings hell's rain_

*quietly*...you know what I was sent here for...*drops hand*

_Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

*hurt* Why did you have to do it?

_(I know I'm bad news)_

(I'm sorry Michael...*reaches out*)

_For just one yesterday_

(Please...*holds hand out*)

_(I saved it all for you)_

(*pleading* Please don't do this)

_Oh, I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way_

I...*looks back at him* have to.../div

_Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

*softly* I don't want to...

_(I know I'm bad news)_

_For just one yesterday_

(*exclaims* Then don't! You don't have to do this!)

_(I saved it all for you)_

_For just one yesterday_

Luci...I..have to...

_Letting people down is my thing, baby_

_Find yourself a new gig_

(No you don't! We can leave together! We can run away...*begging*Please, don't do this...)

_This town ain't big enough for two of us_

*voice cracking*I'm sorry, Father said so...I can't just leave...I'm not going to disobey him! I want to, I really do... But I have to do this, I'm sorry...

_I don't have the right name_

_Or the right looks_

_But I have twice the heart_

(*hurt* Please Michael!...Can I-Can I have another chance? Please don't send me there...)

_Anything you say can and will be held against you_

_So only say my name_

_It will be held against you_

_Anything you say can and will be held against you_

_So only say my name (name)_

(*whisper*Michael...)

_If heaven's grief brings hell's rain_

_Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

Lucifer...

_(I know I'm bad news)_

_For just one yesterday_

I love you...

_(I saved it all for you)_

(*looks up* Michael...)

_I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way_

_Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

*holds Lucifer's face* I love you more than anything, you know that

_(I know I'm bad news)_

_For just one yesterday_

(*looking into Michael's eyes*why...why does it have to be like this...)

_(I saved it all for you)_

_For just one yesterday_

You know why... *looks away* ...because Father said so...

_If I spilled my guts_

_The world would never look at you the same way_

(*angrily*So you're just going to do what ever he says? You aren't even going to question him?)

_And now I'm here to give you all my love_

(Michael, I love you...you know that)

_So I can watch your face as I take it all away, away, away, ay ay ay_

(But you're being an idiot! You're being a good little soldier, but you know what? That's all you are to him! You aren't a son, you're just a pawn, a play thing. You're just someone to do his bidding. He doesn't love us. He doesn't love you. I love you)

_If heaven's grief brings hell's rain_

_Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

Don't speak of Father that way! You don't know what you're saying! You messed up, and now you have to pay the price

_(I know I'm bad news)_

_For just one yesterday_

(I know I messed up, but what sort of father sends his own son to Hell, huh? That's not what a loving father does Michael. A father loves his children, he doesn't make them slaves to a bunch of primates! *turns away*)

_(I saved it all for you)_

(*whispers*Michael, I love you more than anything...please, you don't have to do this. You don't have to be a soldier. Run away with me.)

_I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way_

_Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

I can't do it... you know that

_(I know I'm bad news)_

I'm sorry...

_For just one yesterday_

*voice crack*I'm so sorry

_(I saved it all for you)_

*tears in his eyes* I have to do it now *holds his hand*

_For just one yesterday_

*whisper* Good bye, my Morning Star...

(*lets go*)


End file.
